Mixed reality refers to the merging of real and virtual (i.e., computer generated) worlds. Augmented reality (AR) lies within the spectrum of mixed reality experiences. The use of AR devices is becoming more prevalent. AR devices are typically worn on a user's head and are used to display information that augments the user's visual experience. The AR experience is created by presenting AR content (e.g., text, graphics, images, etc.) that overlay the user's field of view (FOV). This AR content is typically positioned so that it lends context to things (e.g., objects, people, etc.) within the user's immediate environment. When used in the workplace, a worker may use this information to analyze/understand their environment, leading to enhanced productivity and effectiveness.
However, the AR experience and AR devices are not known for dynamically creating and/or updating indoor positioning maps.
Generally speaking, there are several different approaches to indoor positioning, which require varying degrees of infrastructure capital expenditure. Some of the less expensive systems use known locations of RF anchor nodes such as Bluetooth low energy beacons, WiFi access points and even magnetic fields to calculate position. With these types of systems a mapping of RF signal strengths at different locations within a building needs to be created. This can be time consuming and subject to environmental changes that affect the map's accuracy over time.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system that dynamically creates and updates indoor positioning mapping utilizing AR devices.